Not How It Seems
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace wasn't very good with making friends, being the lone wolf of his brothers. So, when they had to go to different schools, he just tried to get by as invisible. But damn, why did he have to gain a stupid crush, who has stupid friends trying to be his friends. Okay... maybe he could give them a shot. MarcoAce. Rated M for limes/drama. OneShot. Enjoy!


_**A/N:: Bam, another oneshot more school related.**_

 _ **Warnings: Teenager drama/FirstWorldProblems, Self pleasuring, some lime, teenage hormones, and some hurt/comfort to go with the drama.**_

 _ **Excuse any mistakes~!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Not How It Seems**

Life isn't as it always seems and I try to keep that in mind as I stare down the hall to a group of people chattering lively. I was mostly a loner, my younger brother going to the high school in Foosha and my other brother got into the prestigious High Town. Then I was here in Raftel trying to make it through the days and just get it over with. We were split up, those people thinking it better for us to have time apart and I couldn't get into any trouble without Luffy here, though I was mostly looking out for him. Sabo had always been smarter and they had no problem throwing him towards High Town. Raftel is a higher class, but does not require any qualifications of a higher IQ and it fit with my above average.

We still got together at each other's houses on weekends or make our way over during the week day _if_ we are all free, but it's not the same. Our phones were full of messages to each other and I am the only one who has not made any friends (though I did talk with one of my apartment neighbors on good terms, so it was sort of like being friends). Luffy was flourishing with people around him and Sabo is mild with the people he talked with, but seem well enough. Then there was me, staring off into space as I just wanted to leave this damn school. It was of my best interest to be invisible and stay off everyone's radar. Since I did so, most were unaware of who I was, even after being here since sophomore year. If I could get senior year to continue as it has been going, then I will have no issues.

A sigh left me as I continued down the hall from lunch to go to my class, hands in my pockets as I stayed out of the way. Some part of me wished I was as lively as that one popular group, but I'd rather stay out the drama of it all. Plus, it doesn't help when last year I found out that I was completely over the hill crushing on one of them. That wouldn't be a big deal, right? Having a high school crush comes with the package usually, but _no_ , I had to be all difficult. Instead of crushing on one of the girls occasionally by them or even the cross dresser, I had fallen for a damn male. I thought it was a fluke, my hormones just stirred at the wrong time, but the more it happened with only one specific individual – the more it became obvious.

 _I was crushing on a guy, for fucks sake._

For my whole life, I thought I was like Luffy, being asexual and have no desire for that kind of thing. Then Sabo talked about maybe I was a 'late bloomer' and would start being girl crazy once my hormones affected that area more. My body had already developed wonderfully through my 'middle school' years and still held strong as I was lean and toned with the working out I do during the week and spar with my brothers. Now that the hormones kicked in high gear for my sexual preference, I had noticed I found both sexes to be equal, but I am mostly interested in one guy right now. I've tried imagining myself with other people, even that one neighbor, and though the fantasies were interesting, it wasn't the same or as memorizing as him.

 _Damn that stupid blonde for being so attractive._

Finding my way in the classroom, I tugged on my red shirt as it was part of the required uniform. I wore long sleeves as much as I could, but today was an exception because of the weather. The reason on trying for long sleeves was to not draw attention to myself and the fact that you weren't supposed to have tattoos noticeable. Luckily, they let you pick the shirt color and didn't require for me to wear the jacket until winter time, I just had to suffer by with the tie. When I wore short sleeves, like today, I had a band around my bicep all the way to my elbow so you couldn't tell I had a tattoo there. Most overlooked it, not thinking anything of it and I never mentioned it. Man, this school would have a conniption fit if they knew I had another underneath these clothes.

Sitting in my spot, I leaned back to relax in spot and ignored everyone gathering in. If school life could just continue with no big deal and I would get out of here in no time at all would be nice. This soft sigh left me as I relaxed in my seat and thought about going to play some basketball at the lower court of town today after school, going home for a snack and change first of course. The bell rang for class to start and I had my book out as I began trying to focus on my teacher; hating the fact that my crush was in my first hour class.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The court was somewhere that most didn't know about, ever since they got that new court – no one comes around here anymore. It was overgrown through some cracks, but I ignored that as I worked on some dribbling and drills I made up a while back. The place is comforting, letting me be in a pair of gym shorts and being shirtless without a care in the world. Being used to my childhood, I was barefoot as I moved to do a layup. The ball rolled into the basket as I caught the ball and twirled it on a finger with a grin.

On occasions, I brought my brothers here to play along with me when we crashed at my small apartment for the weekend. Tournaments and silly games like _horse shoe_ were always nice. They made everything better and I missed them greatly when not around to have me up in arms about if one tried to cheat or was playing unfair.

Speaking of brothers, I was reminded on how much I needed to throttle Sabo for the recent talk we had. My brother finds it necessary to taunt about my crush and tries to give me _advice_ on how to approach the male. It stressed me to no end and I was an embarrassing mess of flushing and trying to control my stutters. That was over the phone, the reason why he voiced out because I would have strangled him before he got too far like he did. Plus, that talk didn't help my nerves any and I had a worse wet dream than usual. I was going to beat Sabo to a pulp when I saw him this weekend over at Luffy's.

Voices were heard from the only path and I quickly moved to grab my bag whilst boots were already attached to it, knowing it may be someone from my school. The last thing I needed was someone to see the swirling tribal tattoo along the left side of my torso—to look like flames—or even know I was planning one soon for my thigh. I wasn't technically old enough for them and my personal artist isn't 'professional' but does better work than most classified professional artist. We didn't need consent, knowing Gramps would never allow it and already throttled me for seeing the one on my bicep. It was my name with representation for both of brothers, an S marked out after the A and before the C. The letter C had a dot in the middle, making it sort of look like a straw-hat to represent my littlest brother who wore that yellow straw-hat all the time.

Grasping my ball under an arm and my bag, I made for the path with my head through the neck hole to rest there around my neck. Moving at a quick speed, the three individuals had reached the bottom and I quickly moved by them. Surprised noises left them as I kept tucked away whilst trying to get my shirt on properly and continued home without looking back. I didn't even know who they were and didn't care as long as they didn't notice me. Getting my shirt on completely and at the top of the path, I slipped on my boots and began heading my way home.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Hey there!" Surprise was in me as I looked up into amber eyes, the man sitting in the seat across from me at this small table that can only seat four people.

"Huh?" The confusion left me as I noticed auburn hair up in a fro-hawk and he wore a tan shirt for his choice. Forearms were on the table as he only had a knee resting in the chair and was grinning to me.

"Name's Thatch! Let's be friends!" Staring to him, I could feel eyes on us and it made me nervous and strained. Flutters were in my stomach at being the center of attention and I let a scowl show on my face as I suddenly got up.

"Not interested." The words came out in a bite as I soon grasped my tray and left whilst finishing off my food. People stared in shock and I could only hear laughter behind me, not seeming to faze the guy.

Thatch is one of the popular kids, who also hangs around my crush and the last thing I wanted was to be near any of them. Drama centered at the focus of attention and that's the last thing I needed right now. It was close to the end of September and the last thing I needed was a problem for the rest of my year. They can just stay away and I had hoped he got the message.

 _Obviously not_.

By the time it got to seventh hour, he was by my desk with chatters and I couldn't escape. A groan had merely left me as he sat in front of my desk with a determined look. He already knew my name, I figured he asked someone or heard it in class before, and would talk about himself a little and inquire in at me. Of course, that earned him glares and grumbles of annoyance, but didn't stop him.

"Come on, Ace! You seem like a cool guy!" The words came out as he followed me out of the classroom, people staring in shock that he was _still_ trying. I knew other classmates must be wondering what is so special about me to have the well-known popular, skirt-chaser wanting to be friends with an unknown, invisible mystery like me.

"Oh goodness, Thatch." The voice came out as I was by my locker putting things away and the auburn-haired male turned to look behind me. "What are you doing?"

"Ace is going to be my best friend." My eyes rolled as I soon closed my locker and moved away whilst noticing the crossdresser peering to me with a fan fluttering at his face.

"He doesn't look interested." I scoffed at those words and soon began moving away whilst hearing them follow. My eyebrow was twitching in irritation and held a grip on my bag as they talked behind me.

"Doesn't matter, Izo. I know he's a great guy and its happening." The determined voice showed and made me groan in thought of how much I would have to deal with this.

"Don't be stupid, you can't force people."

"But you think the sa~me!" It was silent as I was going through doors and then a soft chortle. "See! See!" A sigh left me in exasperation at Thatch's excitement of his friend seeming to agree, I assume. Moving, they were both soon on either side of me and one glance had me see the grins.

"Will you leave me alone?!" I asked in frustration as I turned with a tight jaw and they were a little surprised. Thatch laughed up and Izo chuckled behind his fan as he stared with interest. Turning quickly, I stormed off with low curses leaving me as I could feel their eyes on me, but luckily didn't follow.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _Talk about determined!_

A groan left me as Izo and Thatch were at the table I ate for lunch the following day and they found my misery amusing. They smiled to me as I did my best to ignore them as I ate from my lunch, craving for more than what they had on this measly tray of food. Luckily, unlike Luffy, I could hold off my appetite until after school where I binge eat before working out.

"Oi! Marco! Come sit over here!" Thatch shouted excitedly.

 _The day could not get any worse._

Marco made his way over with his tray, instead of going to their usual table and stood for a minute to view his friends with a twitch of his face as if bothered by something and then me with a raised eyebrow. I glowered to him in a way to try and get him away and he merely sat down in the empty chair across from me. Every part of me just died as I could not believe my fucking _crush_ was now sitting across from me with that usual stoic look on him. Fortunately, he didn't talk and the other two were chattering lively as per usual.

"So, what's with the cover up?" Confusion went through me as I looked to Izo who was pointing to my arm and I merely ignored the prying eyes.

"Fashion statement." I spoke dryly and that caused a snort from the blonde across from me as he hid his amusement from the crossdresser who glared to him momentarily.

"Could it be a tattoo?" Thatch inquired and suddenly I noticed they were all looking to me in knowing.

"How about you shove it?" The words left me as I took a spoonful of food and they stared in astonishment of my abrasive attitude, but smiled nonetheless.

"It's not like you are the only one, we were just curious on why putting it somewhere that's a little harder to hide." I flickered eyes to blue orbs gleaming as that damn blonde had to go talking with that smooth voice of his. It caused a craze in my hormones, but I merely scowled to him.

"None of your fucking business." If anything, you think it make them dart away immediately on how hostile I was, but they didn't. Marco look indifferent before a small smirk showed on the corner of his lips and I about died on the inside.

 _If he could stop looking hot for like two fucking seconds…_

"How are you getting them done?" Thatch asked in curiosity and I sighed with eyes flickering away.

"They magically appear from the crazy rambler man I see on occasion in the mountains and grants me a wish." My sarcasm dripped heavily as I finished off my roast beef mixed with mashed potatoes. They were showing pursed lips, amused by my comeback, and suddenly a tug on my band. "Oi! What the fuck?!" I hollered as I yanked my arm away and glared to Thatch for being so intrusive.

"Thatch, you can't just grab people, yoi." The little tick at the end of Marco's sentence sent nice tingles through my body and I was baring teeth to the auburn-haired male.

"What? I'm curious? That mountaineer is pretty damn good then if he did your tribal." A grin showed and I looked to him with a harsh glare on how he knew I had a tribal tattoo.

 _Fuck, the basketball court…_

"Screw off." I quickly stood in a flurry of frustration and grasped my tray whilst shoving a roll in my mouth. Thatch complained out with a hand grasping at me as I soon glared to the blonde as I removed the roll. "And you need to control your friends' better, fucking pineapple!" The words came out, mortifying me on the inside as I quickly made my getaway, leaving the three stunned.

 _This day could be worse! Why me?!_

Curses left me lowly as I tossed my tray to the counter after dumping it and storming out. I tore at my bread roll and made my way to my next hour class. They seriously needed to just leave me alone, especially since I was having an internal crisis for sputtering those words to my fucking crush. I knew he didn't like being called that and out it just went!

 _Seriously, fuck my life right now!_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The rest of the week I dealt with one or the other coming around to talk with me to the point some of their other friends noticed and I was about to die from the anxiety I felt. It must be obvious that I was now on Marco's bad side since he stayed clear like before and I seriously wanted to cry. _Like_ _ **fuuuuuck**_ _, what's wrong with me for saying that to him?_ The whole school knew now that the popular kids were talking with me, even with insulting them on a regular basis, and it was making things flourish about me. That's why when I bailed my last class on Friday, by the way of the nurse believing I wasn't feeling well, I was home free.

Going over to Luffy's for the weekend, the first night including our traditional pizza night and the following morning brought hectic madness. It was more than welcomed, Luffy already prepared to be stocked of food for us all and after our morning wrestling during breakfast, we changed to go to the Terminal. He lived the closest and we went there to stop in at Dadan's to see her and her brothers.

Picking up our pipes from a cove in a tree by the crack in the wall, we slipped through with grins. We stayed quiet until going in, Luffy learning to keep his bolstering energy to a minimum and got in with no problems. We have done this many times after we left the Grey Terminal, the place we were raised in from young boys. It was for the poorer people and where most homeless people went since long before I was born, along with people putting random junk out here. Per say, it didn't stink, but it had a stench with it since most were minimum on shower times like other areas.

Since living here, I was proud to know my youngest brother became a strong man. When young boys, he was a big crybaby, but sure knew how to prove himself since Sabo and I were there for a few years before him. We carried pipes still like younger to defend ourselves more effectively, since you never know what kind of makeshift weapon someone might try to mug you with. People greeted us knowingly, though, with waves as Luffy was spinning around in joy and running ahead with laughter. Everyone knew of us, helping some of them out when younger and only a few had a small vendetta towards us. I guess it made them look bad when three boys, two ten and one seven, beat the snot out of them.

"So, you going to tell me what has your bikini in a twist?" Sabo shifted so instead of viewing his blonde hair, I was viewing his green eyes and that snarky smirk.

"Har _fucking_ har," I started with as he was implying my underwear choice being bikini briefs. "It's nothing, just people pissing me off." The words came out in a snap and he chuckled whilst walking in step with me.

"Have something to do with your lover boy?" A groan left me in exasperation as he was grinning out and avoided the pipe I swung at him, not attending to hurt him anyways.

"Shut up, Sab. It's bad enough that his friends are trying to be all buddy with me." Surprise was there at my words and I gave a look of frustration. "I'm serious, too, and it's annoying as fuck. Plus, they saw my tattoos." I muttered the last part as we moved along and he slapped the arm that was showing my tattoo since I wore a tank top.

"In school?!"

"No, no! I always make it to be covered!" I began out in reassurance before we stopped as Luffy was climbing up a building with laughter. "I happened to go to the court. I didn't know it was them, I just bailed by them quickly before they could recognize me, but I guess they did." Eyes were rolling at me as he tapped his pipe against his shoulder and gave me a look.

"So, they haven't told?"

"I guess they have their own, that's what he said anyways."

"You _talked_ to your crush?" Surprise showed as I began to groan in horror at the mere remembrance of my first time talking to the guy. It was bad enough I talked to Bonney about it already, one of the apartments gossiper that can keep a secret believe it or not. She was scolding me for what happened and I was so frenzied since it had just happened the day I told her.

"Please don't, Sab! I already fucked everything up and he probably would never want to see me again!" A hand swatted at my chest as he gave a look of prying.

"What did you _do_?"

"I called him a pineapple." This look of horror was on him as he sputtered indignantly and I waved arms out. "I know! I fucked up everything! Not like I was going to get anywhere, but this closed all those doors and locked them tight!" Words left me as I was using my freehand to rub at my face and groaning at my failure as a being.

Sabo has been trying to convince me to talk to Marco and somehow maybe get to know him more, start off as friends and go from there. Of course, I was too much of a wreck when near the man and now I know what kind of wreck. I got aggressive and would automatically want him to piss off. I could be a real mess sometimes and hated myself over it, but mainly cursed my hormones for doing this to me in the first place.

"Look, maybe one is still open, just find it and try not to be so aggressive." I gave him a look of apprehension and soon we both moved to catch Luffy before he could smash his head into the ground. "I'm being serious, Ace. Just don't give up on it yet." Continuing as if our little brother wasn't about to bust his face into the ground.

"How are things with you and Koala?" Red beamed to his cheeks as he began sputtering words.

"That's why you haven't throttled me yet, isn't it?" He showed a look of horror and I grinned wide to him.

"Maybe? I'm still nailing you when you least except it, though." I gave the warning and he groaned whilst Luffy was soon grappling to my waist and we released his ankles so they could land on the ground.

"Found some cool stuff!" A hand moved to hold up a bag of what I assume is trinkets before Luffy was chuckling and running off towards Dadan's cabin.

"So, have you kissed her yet?" A whine of complaint left Sabo as we began after Luffy in a jog, grinning all the while.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Visiting Dadan was eventful as ever and I enjoyed every bit of it whilst we brought some food to the home beforehand. We feasted like usual and even sparred with some of the bandits before leaving for the day. It always took up the whole day, but we liked doing it as a customary thing to get out our energy more. The following day before Sabo and I departed was spent with video games and wrestling around the home in a playful atmosphere.

Once getting back home and into my own peace, I was letting out a groan of frustration as I laid back on my bed. My body had seemed to have went on hold until I got back, _like usual_ , and now was flurrying in need. Heat boiled through me as my mind raced with words, as if Marco was talking to me and I cursed myself. I could practically see that smirk on his face as he hovers over me.

This groan left me, happy that I didn't share a home with anyone else, and I let my hand begin kneading at my semi-erect member still clothed. A hum left me as I just admitted long ago that not doing anything made it worse. I tried to hold it off the first few weeks I would get a boner from thinking of a certain blonde before giving in. It helps more because I'm not so sexually frustrated, though sometimes I do end up more frustrated because I want more, but know I can't have it.

A low moan left me as I soon began tugging off my clothes, shirt had already been abandoned when I got home like usual, and now my shorts were kicked off. My cock pulsed in the restraining bikini briefs and I shifted around on my bed to prop my pillow up and soon had my bottle of lube on the night stand. Getting comfortable, I let a hand palm at my erection as I moaned softly into the air with my head back.

My mind wondered like it usually did and now I was imagining if lips were along my chest in open mouth kisses. The heat of his body as he let hands line along my sides, trailing from ribs to my hips as he leans in with his own erection pressing against me with a lustful chuckle in my ear. A moan left me as I moved my hand to bite at a finger and I rubbed with more pressure as I felt myself fully erect whilst pulsing for more.

" _Take them off, yoi."_ My mind playing a trick on me as I gasped out in surprise and soon tugged down my underwear with a hand reaching for the bottle. Trembles chased along my body as I let my other hand remove the underwear band from a leg. Abandoning it to hang onto my other leg, I had a little bit of lube before rubbing it along my length with a low groan. Moving my hand, I began to pump with a vigorous motion as my other hand closed the bottle and dropped it to the side as it soon moved to grip at my hair. Toes pressed into the bed as I rocked into my rhythm and had my head back again.

" _Mnnn-hhaaaa_ , M-Marco!" The name left my lips as I desperately let my mind flourish with that smirk looking upon me. " _Nnnhhh_ , f-fuck!" I tugged on my hair a little as I arched my body with labored breaths and pumped myself faster. Imagining the hand on me wasn't my own made me tremble with a keening moan. "M-Mar _—haaaa_ ~!" A jolt went through me as I felt the snap and I came with a cry of release and toes curling into the sheets. Shakily, I moved my hand to fully get my release out, noticing it splattered along my stomach. Stopping completely, I sprawled back with pants as I closed eyes and tried to calm my fidgeting body.

Okay, it's been a while since I came that hard and I fucking blame it all on that stupid pineapple for talking with that fucking sexy voice of his. If he could just stop being so damn attractive in a lot of aspects, then that would be nice. I kind of hoped he had an awful personality so I could fall out of this crush and move on. The personality aspect would—most definitely—make me lose interest and I was about praying for it.

"I need a shower…" The groan left me as I didn't want to think about the blonde any longer this evening, and was thinking of getting to my bed after I wash up.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"What?" Confusion was on me as Izo was standing before me with eyes examining me. It was right before school started and he seemed to be waiting for me. The way his eyes shift showed he was holding mischief and soon that fan moved to show his smirk.

"I know why you don't want to be around us." The words came out as it was obvious and I blinked to him. "Besides the fact that you would rather, _omg die_ ," this snort left me at the over-dramatic use of words, "than be popular. I figured out the other main reason on why." This proud smirk showed and I huffed with arms crossing as I looked to him.

"Humor me."

"You like Marco." Panic began to rise and he must have seen it in my eyes as I made sure to hide it everywhere else, and I suddenly snapped a glare to him.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I asked in anger and he chuckled lowly with that damn fan moving to flutter his face with a grin of achievement.

"I wasn't sure at first, but after lunch that one day, you seem to be cursing at yourself more than when we bother you. Plus, your mood shifted a little since he didn't come back over after that." I thought on his words to show he was right, I had been more paranoid that I lost any chance with the blonde then the fact that they bothered me.

"Like I fucking care about that pineapple!" A smirk showed as I quickly voiced that out and he soon snapped close his fan and tapped my nose.

"Careful, he might like the insults more than you think." I stared to him in confusion and then red flared to my cheeks before I could stop it.

"What the hell?!" I hollered out in embarrassment and soon moved away with jitters going through me.

Frustration rolled through me along with my hormones trembling at the thought that Marco would like my playful attitude of name calling and possibly engage with me on it. _Gah! Why did Izo say that?!_ Hands moved fiercely through my hair in frustration as I was soon in the school, wishing the weekend would get here already, looking forward to my brothers coming over.

By lunch, I was a mess inside my own body with my emotions and hardly paid mind to my classes. Surprisingly, Thatch had yet to bother me, but I guess I was being hopeful because no doubt he would bound out of nowhere at any time. Making my way to my usual seat, hoping they would stay away, I ate my food in relative peace with eyes closed for the moment. The sound of a chair scratching the ground brought me back, though as I peered to across from me I found blue orbs staring to me.

"Thatch begged me to keep you company today." I swallowed the lump in my throat and I soon glanced to the other chair. "I have a feeling Izo is up to something, so he may not show up."

"Not that I care." I muttered whilst going back to my food with it finding my mouth. It took everything in me to try and ignore the stares I was getting from other tables, already dreading the thoughts of what they could be about now.

"I apologize they are so persistent, yoi." The frenzy stirred as I viewed the man across from me as I had this frown and rested my elbow on the table.

"I just don't see the point." I spoke out truthfully and surprise showed on his face, eyebrows raised up a little.

"Did they need to have a point to be your friend?" My mouth opened and soon I was gritting teeth and glaring to the table.

"I don't need anybody; I have my brothers and that's all that matters." The words left me as I stabbed at my food in frustration, thinking maybe it wasn't quite right on how I was with Bonney, but that wasn't important right now.

"What do your brothers say?" The serious question had me stop as I felt pain flourishing through my chest and wondered why I felt so comfortable talking to him even when my hormones buzzed from it all.

Silence followed as I didn't want to answer that question since I knew what my brothers have been wanting and more. They didn't like that I always stood with an appearance of being alone and Sabo used to tell me I had suicidal tendencies when it came to fighting. Mainly, I tried to bite off more than I could chew and never backed down. Part of him was happy that I came to Raftel for school and stayed out of trouble, even if it found me on occasion.

"You don't want to be alone." The statement made me tense as I soon looked up to the blonde who was watching me with a concerned gaze. "And you don't have to be, yoi."

Staring to him, feeling my heart pound aggressively, I soon got up and left my tray this time. I hadn't finished my food, but I was just done with today.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _Yep, I was done with this week now._

"Are you a coward, boy?" A sigh left me as I wished that I was somewhere, anywhere, but here right now.

I had been playing some basketball to let off some steam after a few days of able to avoid the certain people who have been wanting my attention even more now. I overheard them scolding Marco for doing something, since rumor had it that I walked off while we were having lunch. Now, these fuckers appear with shit eating grins thinking they could take me with ease. They were mainly passing through to the woods, but they thought that I was some punk as they noticed my tattoos. Taunts of a fuck up on my arm was fine, I was used to that by now and merely ignored it. They pestered until they came over to shove at me and it took all my will to begin walking away.

"Damn, I bet those tatts aren't even real! You're too much of a pussy!" They laughed out and I snapped whilst throwing the basketball to nail one guy in the face, making him stumble back onto the ground. _No one mocks the work like that, my artist is one of the best._

"Man, landing on your ass from a ball. That's pretty humiliating." I showed an indifferent face as I mentioned that, ball in my hand since it bounced off his face and came back.

"You bastard!" One came at me as I soon shifted on feet and threw the ball as a distraction before nailing him with my foot into his ribs. He sprawled to the ground and the other guy sprung at me as I dodged and soon punched him in the jaw. Feet moved in a light bounce as I had fists up and gave an unimpressed expression to these punks. Normally I would be thrilled for a fight, but today was one of those days I just didn't care much.

It didn't take too much effort to fight them down, getting some wounds myself, and made sure to note that I needed to bandage my knuckles since the skin split from punching them like they were sacks of potatoes. Moving away from the court and heading home, I had my shirt on and people stared in questioning. I ignored the stares since it was no one's business and I made my way to my home in search of my first aid kit, taking a mental note that I needed more supplies before my brothers come over this weekend.

Thinking about what Marco said on Monday, I couldn't help but wonder more about how life has been for me. I mainly stuck with my brothers up until the state figured out kids were in the Grey Terminal, thanks to Gramps on that because he didn't want to be in trouble. They gave us testing to figure where to put us and luckily from being taught things from Makino (they liked to call it 'homeschooling') when we visited her, we were placed well enough for our schools. Luffy needed some extra classes for his middle school and Sabo and I were set into our designated high schools. We tried to get Luffy where I was, but once he made friends, it was a no go since we didn't want to pull him away from that.

They made friends so easily compared to me who mainly stayed to be the lone wolf, as Sabo put it bluntly. I didn't even hang out with the guy who did my tattoos and he was my age more than Luffy's. Bonney was older than me, merely being someone to talk with when I needed to at the laundry mat and we could banter when very much needed. It never bothered me to be alone, though, trying to get through with everything, but now I was starting to question it all. When Sabo and I get out of high school, I knew he was trying for more and then I would be left with a job trying to get by again, no matter if we got a home together or not. He will still have his friends and I will just be there.

 _Maybe I should just give them a chance…_ They do look sincere with trying to get me to open-up to them more. A feeling in my chest was there as I began to make up my mind on the matter at hand and decided to give it a whirl. The only way to know on everything is to just do it and hope for the best. Maybe I would feel that deep joy Luffy does when I see him laughing with his friends.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sleep was clinging heavily to my lids the next morning, dreading the thought of school even when I decided to go through with what I made my mind up on and mainly dreading my sore body. I took a couple Tylenols and soon had my uniform on. The beginning of October was here and people buzzed about Halloween as it fell on Friday this year. I didn't care at this moment, but made sure to get into the spirit when talking with Luffy through messages. He is looking forward to it since it will be at my house this year that we crash for the holiday.

After messaging up a storm to my brothers in a group text, I made my way out the door with my bag about dragging the ground. I had new bandages on my knuckles and a band aid over my right cheek as the punch was good enough to split skin with a bruise, the swelling not as bad since I iced everything last night. I was sore and by the time I reached school, other students noticed more than usual that I was bandaged. I have got into fights before, but no one ever paid mind since I was practically invisible. Now I'm not and so here I was moving to the front of the school with a blank gaze to let everyone know I was ignoring them.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Surprise was through me as I felt hands grab at my shoulders and amber eyes were looking to me. "I'm gone for a day, get told to leave you alone, and then you come back like this!" His friend behind him was gawking at me as well before pushing Thatch to grasp at my hands.

"Who did this to you? Who do I need to pulverize?!" Grey eyes stared to me fiercely and all I could do was stare in surprise and confusion. I know what I said, but I wasn't expecting to hear something like this.

"What?"

"Did you get brain damage?!" Thatch was about in hysterics and I gave a scowl on my face towards him.

"No, I'm asking _what_ because I don't get it. Why do you fucking care?" I was viewing to amber orbs before Izo who looked to me with this realization of something.

"Because you're our friend! Of course we care!" Izo was practically shaking me as I stared in confusion of the claim already before even accepting to it and moved to speak, but then closed my mouth with lips pursing. "Did you take care of these properly?"

"I've been in fights before; this is barely anything." I clarified, trying to get over the sensation blooming through my body as I was just claimed as a friend for the first time in my life since I have only had my brothers with me.

"Goodness, what are we going to do with you?" A smile was there from the dark-haired male as I soon felt an arm over my shoulders as Thatch was soon patting to my chest.

"That's it, we are exchanging numbers! I won't let my bestie fend someone off by himself again!" A complaint left me at what he called me and how he was rocking me with laughter.

"Don't move him so much, Thatch! Who knows where he's injured!" The two began a little spat and it was as if I was seeing this atmosphere from a whole new light. It was like I wasn't paying attention to them before and seeing this brought a thrumming through my body.

Lips pursed as the feeling boiled through me and I began shaking lightly. My mouth soon opened as I began laughing out with that sensation of happiness in me flaring like wild. They seemed to stop as I tried turning away with a hand to my mouth as I waved at them not to look and was trying to calm my laughter. It didn't matter because they were grinning and laughing with me, grabbing at each of my hands as they began dragging me to the school.

For once, I didn't mind.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"No way!" A surprised look was to me as Thatch was eyeing me in disbelief and I held up my fork.

"Serious! And then I was like _bam_! And this other guy was trying to hold me off!" This look of astonishment was there as I described my fight and he was enthralled by it all. It made me feel at home and I was very much happy that I decided to open to them more.

"You really love to fight!" Izo commented with his fan fluttering at his face with a smile of amusement.

"Of course!" I moved hands up to fists as I grinned with a motion of punching out with them. "My brothers and I spar all the time to keep up!" They were grinning with Thatch giving praises as we talked more boastfully on certain things.

"It seems lively today, yoi." Hearing the voice, I looked to Marco with a grin still on my face and he was a bit startled.

"Hey, pineapple!" I greeted and heard the stifled laughs from Thatch as Izo was hiding behind his fan with eyes looking in enjoyment. A smirk of amusement was there from the blonde as I noticed the eyebrow twitch.

"Good to see you in a better mood, brat." I gawked to him with a complaint for calling me such a thing and soon I was laughing as Thatch busted finally.

"I can't take it! Ace, you're my new hero!" Laughter was leaving him as I noticed Marco kick him out of his seat and I was sputtering with laughter as the man was rolling on the ground with arms clutching his stomach. The blonde complained with a look of irritation, but I knew by that amused smirk that he was being friendly about it.

"What am I going to do with you all?" Izo sighed out with a smile as he fanned himself and I watched Marco sit down to join us as Thatch dragged himself back into his chair with little snorts to control himself. I leaned over as he was breathing out to calm and I looked to him with a cheeky grin.

"You know he's a confused pineapple, the leaves are supposed to be green." I avoided a milk carton coming at me as Thatch was in new hysterics and I grinned playfully at the blonde who was scowling.

"Watch yourself, freckles!" My tongue stuck out as I was used to such name from my brothers and didn't mind it.

"At least my freckles are more adventurous to look at and don't resemble a fruit." I shrugged arms out as I noticed him flick eyes to my shirt and he smirked lightly before snorting.

"Connect the dots."

"What was that, blondie?!" I glared harshly and he grinned in success of finding the right mark and Thatch was keeling over on the table. Izo was shaking and was trying to hide his own amusement as I huffed out with a scowl on my face. "Stupid pineapple-bananapple." My tongue came out childishly before taking a bite of my food as he snorted with a smirk and Thatch was leaning on the table getting his breaths back.

 _Yeah, this is fine._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You are here today!" Surprise was through me as I caught the basketball that fell through the hoop and soon turned to my _friends_ ; I even held Bonney in that retrospect now. This past weekend of my brother's being over was adventurous and included us taking a new way to do something fun and they were overjoyed about me getting friends. So, it was no surprise that today, my friends found me since I mentioned coming here often.

"Oh! Hey guys!" I grinned as Thatch came over with hands out and I passed him the ball. A whistle left him as I stood there with a look of questioning and he pointed to my chest.

"That's some serious ink now that I am really looking at it." The comment made me chuckle before I moved to be up by him as Izo and Marco were there beside him to look as well. I raised arms with a tilt of my body to show it off better.

"Yup! Damn proud of it! I'm getting another soon on my thigh!" I patted my right leg to express which one and Thatch was grinning.

"Sweet, man. Your artist is good, but seriously how are you able to get it?"

"He's a friend of one of my brothers." The words left me as I had fists to my hips and noticed Izo give a raised eyebrow. "What? I trust him enough with my body, especially since I fell asleep during it." A shrug left me as I got a gawking look from them all for falling asleep during such a time. "I'm pretty psyched for him to do it this next week when I make my way over."

"Oh! Show us when it's healed!" Izo showed excitement before Thatch could voice out and I chuckled at that before nodding.

"I guess, it would be hard to though since on where it's going to be at, but yeah… sure." A shrug left as I mentioned that whilst taking the ball and began dribbling it as feet started dancing around. "Come on, Thatch!" I challenged, the man immediately up in arms and ready for it.

"Bring it!" Laughter left us as I began moving to do a layup and moved to grab the ball and spun it on a finger. "Oh~, someone has the fancy moves!" He was mocking as I grinned and soon moved the ball to land on the back of my fingers and shifted to let it move across shoulders and bounced it up on the other hand to have it spinning over there. "Show off!" A laugh left me as I soon tossed him the ball and we began a game.

The ballgame was exciting, the other two just relaxing on the grass and was merely reading some things. That was until Izo claimed he needed to use the restroom and he was _not_ road broke. Marco quickly bailed that on the male I was up against and Thatch was stuck with going back up to the convenient store nearby. That was fine, though, as it gave me a break and I moved to my phone whilst drinking from my water bottle. I moved over to the blonde who was still laying back in the grass and I flopped down next to him while grinning to my phone.

Besides the fact that Thatch was trying to convince me on torturing Marco for throwing him under the bus, my brothers had a conversation in our group message. A light laugh left me at the words of Sabo explaining to Luffy that Dracula is not a magician and that magicians did not hang from the ceiling. It was amusing and I decided not to comment as Luffy was being persistent that it had to be it. Back to Thatch's message and I was grinning all goofy like as I snickered.

"That doesn't sound good." I looked to Marco as he peered to me with eyes as he didn't move from his spot.

"Well, no, it shouldn't, but for you – yes." I grinned before moving to have my phone to the side with a snort as I was getting a confused look. "Thatch wants me to torment you, but I'm taking a break so I can wipe the court with him when he gets back." A low chuckle left him as I was joining it with a grin before I heard rustling.

"Oh, he's back again!" I looked over before groaning and rubbing to my face in irritation and soon Marco was sitting up. "What? Bring your boyfriend this time, you little prick?" My eyes rolled as I moved with just my feet finding the ground and was standing with a scowl.

"What? Wanted me to hand your ass over again?" A feral grin found my lips and they were a little startled since last time I wasn't in the mood for their shit. "I'll warn you, I'm in a very expressive mood today."

"Did we interrupt your time, faggot?" A laugh left me as I moved towards them with a hum out as I skipped in my steps, bare feet feeling the grass tickle.

"You did, I don't know what I'll ever do now." The sarcasm showed as I flicked a hand through my hair and soon was before them. "It's not right interrupting someone's time, but I'll spare you three a few minutes of it." I was mostly implying my resting time, but knew they took it by another means of time from their facial expressions. "Which one of you wants to dance first?" One guy already moved and I easily could clutch his shirt and flipped him into the ground. "Oh, come on now, are you really trying this time?" I remarked playfully as I soon shifted and slid along the grass to soon punch into one of the men's gut and the other tried at me.

A playful laugh left me as I dodged and nailed a foot into his cheek. The two men sprawled on the ground as I had laid a kick into the guy I had punched in the stomach. This groan was heard from behind me as I turned to see Marco pressing his sandaled foot into the upper back of the guy I had first thrown and was holding his arm back with a twist to it. Blue eyes glimmered up at me with pupils dilated and I let a feral grin show.

 _That was a challenge._

Once his hand released the man below him, I moved and soon kicked out towards him. A grin was there as he liked that I accepted his challenge with a hand blocking my foot and I stayed in spot. We both moved with fists coming out as I was blocking and dodging well from his movements. I hardly paid mind to anything else as we were grappling at each other and I was soon on the ground with a grunt. Taking a hold of his shirt, I soon had rolled us, him using the momentum and we rolled a few times. Once he had me back on the grass again, I shifted my legs as I moved one of his arms and soon locked him in a hold with my thighs around his neck.

A low chuckle came out as he was facing to the side and moved legs to be bent over in my hold, but having me with shoulders blades in the ground and was bent awkward. Hands grasped my thighs, but I grabbed his wrists to pull them away and soon he huffed out with a look of contemplation. A chortle left me in amusement as he soon hummed lightly in thought as he got hands free before I felt heat flare to my cheeks.

"O-oi!" I complained as I felt fingers gripping my butt cheeks that were very tense right now from having a hold on him.

"You started it, brat." A low growl left me at the comment before I breathed out to keep calm as I soon rolled him to the side to prop myself on an elbow and view him.

"Keep up, you _old man_." This gleam in his eyes made me laugh out since I mentioned earlier in the week that he was an old man for his calm façade and ways of doing things. A small yelp left me before feet found under my chin from behind my head and I was pulled back. Hands gripped my wrists as I was stretched back with a groan.

"Give?"

"Never." I muttered out as I shifted a little to try and get out of the hold, but then I was hearing laughter and a sigh.

"We weren't gone that long, goodness…" Izo's voice had me grinning as he soon appeared into view.

"Hey, Izo!" I greeted as I didn't move from spot and then he whistled with grey eyes skimming down my body.

"You sure are flexible, Ace." A grunt was heard from Marco and I let out a groan as I was stretched more back.

"Kind of have to be when your brother makes you take yoga with him for _years_." A soft chortle came out from the male in my sight before I heard Thatch taunting Marco.

"How exactly did the _oh-so-great_ Marco get stuck like this?"

"Shut up, yoi." The voice came out as I knew a scowl was there and I remembered something.

"Oh yeah, those three guys showed up, the ones I fought before." I commented, not at all fazed by my predicament and my hands were released as I heard Marco hissing out towards Thatch who poked fun; no doubt _literally_ poking at him as well.

"Oh? You two probably scared them off." Izo fanned himself with a smirk and was crouching down to me as he used the fan to hide his lips for only me to see. "You must really like him down there, hm?" It was spoken low and I felt my whole-body thrum with desire and soon released Marco as I escaped with a growl at Izo.

"Damn it! Saying stupid things like that!" I complained whilst only facing him so the other two couldn't see my flaring face. A laugh left him as I began hitting at his shoulder with embarrassment and soon rubbed to my face in exasperation.

"So, a tie breaker?" Thatch asked out and after my face calmed, I turned with a frown to him.

"I was beating you last I recalled."

"Well, first off, I meant you and Marco since no one gave in and second, I was _totally_ winning!" A finger pointed out to me and I crossed arms with a noise leaving.

" _Huh_? Yeah right! I was ahead by like five!" Using the basketball game as an excuse of distraction worked as Thatch was by me and we began bickering about the game.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A groan left me as I was sprawled on my back, resisting the urge to rub at my sore thigh since the ink had been done last night. I was debating on even going to school, but I already knew I needed to save my days for when I needed them most. I got it done on Sunday night so it would be healed enough for this weekend since I promised Izo to show him then and my other two friends. This past weekend at Sabo's was nice and our break weekend was now upon us. I was using it to invite my friends over, wondering if Izo will be able to hold back until then.

Okay, my other problem is this tent in my underwear and I was about to lose it. I didn't have time for it, but I couldn't ignore it either with it being annoying as fuck – still being happy about my wrestling match with Marco. Luckily, like usual, it held off over the weekend and was back full force. I groaned as I wondered why my body did this on inconvenient days where I can't even jump in for a cold shower.

 _Fine, fine, I'll just take care of it real fast._

Once I finished rubbing out a quick session, I was practically throwing on clothes to get to school. The lotion I needed for my tattoo going into my bag as I headed out with a groan, but adjusted quickly. My leg was sore, but I continued with a grin.

"I can't wait!" Izo complained as we were moving into the school, them arriving later than usual, and I was laughing lightly.

"Sure you can!" I encouraged and he groaned out in exasperation with his fan fluttering towards his face.

"You haven't even hinted!" Thatch complained as he was staring to me with a look of wanting to know and I laughed out.

"Just wait!" I spoke out as we were hassling into the building where Marco was leaning against my locker as he waited for us with a smirk. It brought that frenzy back and I cursed inwardly that my hormones were flittering again from just a look. A smile was on me as I greeted the blonde who moved so I could get in my locker and he returned it with inquiry to the other two.

"You still at it, yoi?"

"We weren't blessed with the patient attribute like you." Thatch complained as he shoved at Marco a bit before he snorted whilst shrugging.

"Not necessary to complain, he could never show you if you keep at it, you know." A fan smacked to Marco's head in a scold as Izo was speaking quickly.

"Don'tyoudaresaythat, youstupidstupidboy!" I laughed out as he looked to me and I held a hand out to calm him.

"I'm gonna show you guys, cool down." We all began moving to our classrooms, Marco tagging along with me since we had the same class, he just sat on the other side of the room.

"I bet it hurts." A shrug left me as I soon moved to sit down and sighed in relief.

"It mostly throbbing in pain, but nothing I can't handle for the first couple of days." A nod of acknowledgement left him before he rubbed to his sternum and smirked to me.

"I remember when mine felt sore for a while, though mainly from trying to get my shirt not to stick." This surprised look left me as I raised eyebrows and gave a curious look.

"Yours is on your chest?" I inquired, never truly knowing where the other three had one and he smirked to me with a gleam in his eye.

"It is, my father was okay with signing the consent papers to get it done over the summer." Those lips could stop that little quirk because it was getting me high with desire for them.

"You'll have to show me then. You know, I'll show you mine if you show me yours." I let a smirk show on my lips as I playfully mentioned out and this eyebrow raised towards me in interest.

"Alright, yoi." Something played within those blue orbs before he moved to his desk and I stared after in confusion before shrugging it off. I was mostly happy that I get to see his tattoo—not to mention his body shirtless—at some point.

 _Maybe soon?_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Izo was getting impatient, though he was doing good as it was finally Thursday and he was inches from ripping my pants off. That may sound bad, but in all reality, it's not. Izo didn't see me in that light, finding it more appeasing to taunt me about my crush on Marco. Most of the time, what he said did _not_ help my hormones and I would end up more flustered than usual.

Lunch time came around, making me sneak off to the bathroom so I could lotion my tattoo like I have been doing. I moved to the bigger stall, hearing the door behind me and hoped no one saw me. It would look a little suspicious and weird for me to be carrying lotion into the bathroom, though it can easily hide in my pocket. That feeling was quelled though as I glanced in the mirror and noticed Marco smiling to me in the reflection. I turned to him in questioning as he soon began pushing me to the bigger stall. A short complaint left me as we were soon in the space.

"You never clarified on when and I want to taunt Izo." Hands were undoing buttons and I felt my breath hitch lightly, not at all prepared for this, but swallowed.

"He's going to be pissed if I do." A light laugh left me as I noticed the blues and yellows of ink peeking from between the shirt.

"He deserves it after what he did recently." This shrug left him as he got the last button and soon moved his shirt open to show an amazing sight.

The beautiful phoenix rising with wings spread out along under his pectorals had its head up with its beak open as if letting out a screech for being revived. The red flames accenting the blue flamed mythical being and I felt myself gaping at the detailed sight. All my tattoos were the typical black and had tip shading to my newest one with a bit of dark coloring. This was exotic in all means and I was amazed by it.

"Thanks, I felt the same after seeing it the first time too." I flickered eyes up to view into blue orbs as I soon moved a hand to close my mouth with a light blush. A chuckle left him as he released his shirt to flutter a bit closed and pointed to my pants. "Now yours."

"Mine aren't as colorful," I mentioned and moved the lotion I had to the toilet paper holder as it was flat enough for the bottle. My hands began on my pants and I gave him a look. "Comment in any way about my underwear and I will throttle you." An eyebrow raised and I gave a look of certain death if he did mention anything "It's a personal preference that I like, but Sabo gives me enough shit over it." This chuckle left him at the mentioning of my brother, hearing some stories I have revealed about him.

The look in his eyes showed he would stay silent and I soon pushed to have pants drop and shift to show my thigh off that was peeling finally at a good pace and should be done by this weekend (only maybe darker corners to be left anyways). I glanced up to notice blue eyes looking to it in interest and I grasped the lotion bottle to begin rubbing some along skin and hating the goose-bumps I got from the coolness. It's of two skulls, one facing up and the other facing downward, but they were resting against each other. The facing up skull showed a happy expression, border line sadistic, and the other was showing a sad expression, border line horrified like when you are full of anxiety. The rest showed of beads coming around under them like a necklace and were a dark crimson, black shading, and were broken with a few laying out and most to appear as if going behind the skulls. On top of each skull had one horn with the other broken and the background was tip shaded to give it a bigger show besides the beads.

"It looks stunning." The comment surprised me lightly as I soon finished up on rubbing the lotion thinly on whilst the bottle was set to the side. I pulled up my pants as I looked to Marco with a grin and his eyes flickered to mine.

"Thanks, Law decided to add the horns and I thought they went well. He's very good at detailing and I know he would only want to show the best." I complimented my artist as I shook my leg, feeling the pants stick, and looked down for when I begin buttoning. Hands grasped mine that were still holding onto the clothing, stopping my movements. Confusion left me as I peered up at Marco and he smirked to me.

"Don't tell Izo you showed me." I looked muddled towards him as he soon leaned and lips pressed into mine. A noise left me in surprise as I felt him grip my hands and soon pressed me back into the wall, lips shifting along mine. This low groan left me as I was pinned to the wall and had eyes closed as I moved lips with his to show I wanted to continue. Hormones festered in my body as I liked that he was pinning me to the wall and I opened my mouth lightly to get a deeper kiss. This noise left him in satisfaction as his tongue found mine and I groaned with need.

The door screeching open startled us as he pulled back with a look to the side in questioning on who dared interrupt this moment. I was taking in shaky breaths as I tried not to be loud and pressed my butt to the wall to stop my pants from sliding down since he had my hands pulled away from them. The student, or teacher, had used a urinal and Marco was gazing to the door and soon shifted to smirk down at me. This pout showed as he totally took advantage of my surprise, though I'm still a little befuddled about what just happened.

 _I didn't think Marco was into me like that._

My hands were released as he went back to listening on the person in the bathroom who flushed the urinal and I was staring to his chest. Hands shifted to touch along skin and he tensed with a huff. A smirk showed on my lips as I trailed skin to feel along the tattoo, imprinting this into my memory for a later date. The body shifted as he let out a deep breath and he moved a hand to my hip, a blue eye looking to me, but never faced my way. Fingers trailed along my skin underneath my shirt and kept moving up as I had to move one of my hands to press to my mouth and resist a breathy gasp.

The water shut off as the person was done washing their hands and I was trembling as fingers neared my nipple; not realizing how sensitive my skin was. I viewed eyebrows up from Marco as he gave a look of challenge and I clawed lightly to his chest as I glared frivolously. A shaky breath left me as the person finally left and felt fingers pinch causing me to let out a shaky moan whilst he moved to press lips to my neck. Every bit of me was screaming in delight on the inside as I was enjoying all the searing kisses and touches coming from him. It was amazing feeling on my skin as his other hand was there to join, pinching more at nipples as I gasped out. A breath was hot in my ear as he chuckled whilst stopping his fingers to merely grip my chest firmly.

"Wait until your tattoo is healed fully." I took in a shaky breath as I let out a groan in anticipation and heard him chuckle. Hands moved away from my chest slowly as he pulled back to look down at me whilst I groaned at the lingering touches. "Don't give me that look, yoi. We're at school." A snort left me as I gripped his shirt with a grin on my face whilst pulling him down for a chaste kiss that he most definitely contributed in.

"Didn't know you had it in you, old man." The taunt came out as a challenge and my hips were roughly grabbed as he slammed me fully to the wall. A surprised moan left me at the harsh treatment and he looked down at me with desire showing in his eyes.

"You're pushing limits, Ace." My name was spoken so wickedly that I almost couldn't resist the groan and he moved a hand to my shirt collar, tie being loosened. "Though I don't think you would mind, hm?" The words practically purred into my ear as I felt need burning through my veins with a slight hard on deciding to rock out in my underwear. This all felt too unreal and I never wanted it to end, I felt so amazing.

A jolt left me as I gripped his shirt with a harsh pull and arched into him as I felt his teeth sink into my shoulder. Harsh breaths left me at the sensation of pleasure thrumming through my body, surprising me that I liked biting at all, and wanted nothing more than to have him all over me. A groan left him as I had hips press forward in a rock against him and I had him pulled closely to me. The sound of the school bell made me groan in exasperation and he chuckled whilst sucking on the spot he bit me. A heated breath was in my ear as he pulled my body to him with hips rocking against me.

"I've never wanted someone so badly before." A low moan left me as I could start hearing the commotion in the halls and knew people would be in for the bathroom soon. "But it's going to have to wait until later." This low whine left me in complaint as he began pulling away and lips found mine, making me hum in delight. "Mh, I don't want to leave you like this, but I can at least handle myself." A low chuckle left him as he eyed me with lust in those deep blue orbs. I felt embarrassed on how I looked right now, but couldn't move much until he pulled back more. Lips pressed to mine again as he pulled away and I noticed hands move. "See you later, yoi." He let out a small chuckle whilst pulling away with hands finishing his shirt and tie.

"Fuck, I hate you…" I groaned as I still leaned against the wall with hands moving my shirt to hide over my problem. An amused smirk was on him as he moved out of the stall and I followed to close and lock it up. Thankfully I made it in time for the first wave of students and decided to just sit on the toilet. A breath left me in frustration as I began to cool off and was listening to all the different conversations.

 _You damn tease._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Strip your pants off now!" Izo demanded as soon as I opened my apartment door, wearing a shirt to be somewhat decent than usual, along with the fact that I had a hickey on my shoulder, and Thatch was busting out laughing.

"Good to see you too, Izo. Please come in." The words left me with a grin as I began making my way back in where the dark-haired male didn't hesitate to kick flats off to the side and followed.

Thatch was getting a kick out of it as Marco scolded our friend lightly for saying such a thing and probably giving the woman down the hall a heart attack. Oh, it seems I gave the building something to gossip about now. I'm sure Bonney will tell me about it next time I see her at the laundry mat on the first floor.

"You want something to drink before I lose my pants?" I asked out and pointed to the living room since my home was all open concept since it was a small one bedroom apartment. Garp got a good deal with my apartment and the two others through the state, it didn't cost him much as long as it had the required necessities.

"Soda."

"Water."

"I would go for tea, but I have a feeling you don't have any." Izo remarked and I took that as for water and was grabbing the beverages as they made themselves at home in my living room.

I held the drinks and stared on with a slight surprise in me since I never thought this would happen. In my living is _my_ friends and they were people _I_ got along with. It brought a smile to my lips as I soon moved to hand out drinks, laughing when Thatch was doing a motion from a movie he recently watched. After punching around with the auburn-haired male, Izo began complaining out about the delay.

"Show, show!" Hands came out as he was looking antsy and I laughed with eyes rolling.

"I'm telling you that you are hyped for no reason really." I scoffed as I shifted a heel to my coffee table as I was standing sideways from the table and lifted my gym shorts up. Thatch was on the arm of the couch next to Marco as he leaned and whilst Izo was staring to analyze it with a look there. I met Marco's gaze as he was looking up to my face with a smirk and I flickered eyes away in embarrassment at remembering when he saw it already.

"It's got a theater feel to it." Izo commented, surprising me a little and he had fingers grasping his chin with a smile.

"Badass, man!" A fist was out and I bumped it with my own as Thatch was grinning.

"It does look stunning." Marco crossed arms and I chuckled as he acted as if this was the first time seeing it.

"Your artist is really good, Rakuyou would love to see his work." The crossdresser mentioned with his fan coming out after he released his chin and was fluttering air to his face.

"Is that your artist?"

"Yeah, he loves when people are willing to take on big projects like we do." A surprise was on me at hearing those words, not realizing the other two had large pieces.

"I wanna see!" I mentioned and Thatch stuck his tongue out with an eye closed.

"Nah! Gonna make you wait!" A laugh left me whilst whining and I pointed to a certain blonde who was drinking from his water.

"I've already seen Marco's, what do you guys got?" Surprise was there when I mentioned that and was voicing my confusion whilst Marco snorted out at the reactions.

"No way! When did you flash yourself over here, Mister Prude?!" Thatch slapped a hand out and received a scoff in return with blue eyes rolling.

"Alright, alright, yoi." A fan had begun hitting him and I chuckled whilst moving my leg down from the table. "We made a deal, I showed him mine and he would show me his."

"You _cheated_!" Izo about growled with his fan pointing towards me and my hand went up in defense.

"I was caught off guard?" A look of disbelief was there and Thatch was laughing out. I followed suit before my auburn-haired friend shifted to stand up with hands grabbing at the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"I'm a tribal kind too." The detailed tribal tattoo was on his shoulder, dipping down to his pectoral and when shifting it was continued down a little on his shoulder blade. "But you know, Izo has to go all out with his." Thatch grinned to the other who scoffed and was soon grinning with pride.

"You're just a baby." The two bantered lightly after Thatch got his shirt pulled on, making me laugh out as Marco rolled his eyes and soon I shifted to sit on my coffee table.

"Will you show me, Izo?" I asked out in a sweet tone, and this had him frown slightly as I caught him in a type of weakness. A smirk soon showed and I shifted a little away as I could practically feel his mischief.

"Very well."

"I don't know now." I remarked and this laugh left him as he soon shifted to begin unbuttoning his blouse, revealing a type of silky tank top.

"Nonsense, I agreed to that adorable face." A laugh left Thatch and I scoffed before grinning as Izo removed his button up shirt to put it to the side before turning away. I could already see part of the tattoo and was surprised when shifting his tank top to his neck. A beautiful orange koi fish splashing out of water and was swimming up his back. Fins a deeper red as it reached the tips and a few water lilies were there.

"That's _gorgeous_ , Izo." I remarked and I noticed the face shift so a brown eye could notice me and he was grinning.

"Thank you, it took a few sessions to do."

"Fuck, this makes me want another one." A laugh left them as I soon rubbed to my head with a chuckle as it sounded ridiculous since I just got one.

"You should get something on your calf next, but colorful." Izo mentioned as he was starting to pull his blouse back on and I hummed out in thought.

"I would have to wait on that until I graduate or until my birthday at least. Gramps would have a coronary if I get 'another' tattoo." I quoted the word as I grinned and they looked in questioning. "I only have an arm tattoo." I shrugged with innocence that had Izo and Marco snort whilst Thatch began to laugh.

"So how do you pay for them?" Izo asked curiously as I moved feet up to have legs crossed and hummed with a smirk.

"We made a deal." The words left me as I soon grasped for my soda and began drinking from it. An eyebrow was up from each and I could practically feel their curiosity and I shifted with a shrug. "It's a bit more… personal I guess?" I mentioned whilst drinking from my soda and that had them even more curious.

"Now I want to know!" Izo complained with it about burning him and I laughed out whilst waving a hand out, setting my drink to the side.

"At the rate I am going, I doubt he will win the deal, so I'm not too worried about it." A smile was on me at the thought and left them giving looks before Thatch sighed out in exasperation.

"Well if you win money or something, you can take me to eat!" A laugh left us as I shifted to kick out at him and soon he patted a hand to his chest. "Body slam!" This squeal of surprise left me as a body smacked into me and I was soon off the table. A shout left me in complaint as I grinned at the challenge and we soon began wrestling around.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Gah! I give!" Thatch patted a hand out as I had him in a headlock with legs wrapped around his chest to keep him still. Laughs left me as I soon let him go so he could sprawl out to the side with whine of losing a third time.

"Haruta doesn't even get you that worked up." Marco commented as he was amused with Izo who were now handing bets over, the blonde feeling snarky.

"Come on, Thatch. I figured you would have him this round!" Izo complained on losing out on money and I was chuckling whilst resting back on hands.

"My brothers keep me on my toes, especially Luffy." I commented whilst shifting to have feet grab around my drink and brought it to me as I moved a hand to grasp it. Thatch began laughing out as I gave him a questioning look and he leaned against the coffee table.

"Monkey feet."

"Handy feet." I pointed a toe towards him, getting him cracking up again before Izo was looking to his phone.

"Oh, my shows going to be on soon."

"Not it." Marco quickly had a finger to his nose and Thatch was sputtering out in complaints.

"No way! I had to take him to the salon the other day!" The auburn-haired male complained as he looked to Marco who was blatantly ignoring him and gave a look to Izo. Brown eyes flickered to me as he soon smirked and I blinked in confusion.

"You know how it goes, Thatch. Marco got you this time." Izo began to stand up as he started for the door and I moved to get up.

"Why can't you call Vista or something?"

"Because him and everyone is probably doing the same thing out of instinct." A laugh left Izo on hearing that from the blonde and I looked confused, the crossdresser noticing.

"Oh goodness, I forget you were in your own little world before we started prying." The male commented as he patted my face and I gave eyebrows up in questioning. "We are brothers, you know, like you and yours?"

"Oh yeah, we never brought it up!" Thatch remarked as I was surprised before laughing.

"Well that makes more sense, so is Jozu and Jiru as well?" I asked about the two other they hang out the most, introducing me to them at least once this past week.

"Yeah, but Squard and Teach are not, we just know them through school." The comment came from Izo as he was pulling on flats and Thatch reluctantly pulled on shoes. "You should introduce us to your brothers."

"Well, they won't be by my house until Halloween weekend…"

"Perfect, then you can come over for the Halloween party we have every year." A fan fluttered out as he waited for Thatch and I looked in surprise while nervously shifting shoulders.

"I'll think about it?" I asked out a little unsure on how to reply to something like that. I have been to a party, Luffy did that with his friends for a lot of things, anything to celebrate. Of course, his never included alcohol, though his friend Zoro did sneak some since he drinks most of the time and by any means can we cannot stop that. Not only that, it was his friends, people he knows and this would be entering a house of possible other's that I do not know or at least not very well.

A reassuring smile was there from Izo before he looked to Marco who hadn't moved from the couch, but was looking back over it. "We will head back first."

"Sure, I will be home later, probably after your show." The blonde remarked and I snorted as this show must be pretty bad and most likely watched in an area where almost everyone has to watch it.

"You still suck." Thatch complained as he got a chortle in return from Marco, more complaints stringing out before he was tugged out by Izo. I opened the door for them with a grin on my face and Thatch patted my back. "Let me crash tomorrow."

"Sure, I don't mind, but bring your own drinks since I only have so much for allowance." An agreement was there as we bumped fists and he began out as Izo smirked mischievously to me before patting my cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Ace." A laugh left me as he was stating he would be over tomorrow as well and I grinned.

"See you both tomorrow!" They left down the hall and I soon closed the door with a hum as I went back to my living room to see Marco relaxed on the couch with feet on the coffee table. A nervous flutter was through my stomach and I pushed it down as I moved over his legs to get to the other side of the couch to flop down with a usual grin. "Since you don't have to watch his show, what do you want to watch?" I asked out as I got my remote to flick through channels and he hummed as I surfed the guide to give him a minute.

When he didn't respond, I picked a nightmare tattoo show, making him snort and I soon moved the remote to the table. Nerves fluttered through me, legs shifting a little as I tried to concentrate on the show with a woman explaining her nightmare of a night of alcohol and someone she didn't know giving her one. It didn't help that for some god-forsaken reason that I have a high sex drive and was practically groaning for something. I wasn't sure on what exactly I wanted besides him touching me again, but it made me nervous because I never felt like this for someone before.

A new experience and I was a wreck with my stomach clenching in desire. Just thinking of the time in the bathroom had me tense a little as I tried to ignore the bombardment of images. Oh, goodness, Izo set me up on purpose to be alone with Marco. I was going to embarrass myself before the evening could really begin, especially if I couldn't calm my raging hormones.

I was a little startled when my arm was grasped and I was pulled to the blonde and lips were on mine. A noise left my throat in agreement as he pulled on me whilst our lips moved and my body shifted on its own. We were moving around as we kissed more vigorously and I had legs on either side of his waist as his feet were tucked behind me as I was effectively sitting in his lap. Hands were under my shirt, causing a gasp to stir and his tongue to find mine. My fingers trailed around his neck as I pressed for more and was trembling.

Need pumped fiercely through my veins as I could feel myself being hard at our interaction alone. Fingers trailed my ribs as my shirt was moved up and I moaned as my eyes were shut. My body shifted a bit more and our erections rocked against each other and he even moaned with me as we pulled away for a moment. Hands trembled against him as I wrapped legs around him, trying to control myself better, but it didn't seem to matter. I felt his hands grip to my body as he pulled me closer to fully rest against him and I gasped with arms shifting around his neck.

"M-Marco…" His name left me nervously as I didn't care to sound like that, but my vocals broke under the strain. A groan left him as we began rocking against each other and I was squirming a little as my hormones flurried in joy. I was doing something _intimate_ with my **crush** , this has got to be the best thing in my life.

Hands gripped to my butt as he began shifting us as he helped direct my grinding better and my head was back with gasping breaths. The noises strained in my throat and I could hear him grunt with lips pressing against my throat. Heated breaths were there as we practically humped each other and I was shaking from the way all the new sensations flared through my body.

" _A-Ah_!" Moans slipped from my lips and I quickly moved a hand to cover my mouth as I let my other hand grip his shirt. My moans came out muffled now as I couldn't hold it back much anymore, not used to trying to, and a hand quickly found mine to yank it down. " _Mnn, aaahh_!" The noises left me as I tried to hold back my vocals and he moved our hands to my thigh to keep it there as we continued to rock into each other. His other hand gripped my butt cheek as I arched at the boiling in my stomach and I felt sense slip from me even more. I gripped the back of his shirt whilst my body shifted to harshly press down against him. A jerk left him in surprise and that low moan was in my ear as he shifted to breath better. " _A-Aahh! Hhaa_ ~!" It slipped completely out as I let myself cum in my pants and he shivered whilst moaning out into my ear.

We soon stopped moving as I was trembling in a high of the best orgasm I have had in my life and knew it was going to be hard to surpass something like this. Hands shifted as I soon felt them find my face as I was still getting my breaths back and he shifted so he could view me with his own breaths still out of it. Lips pressed to mine as we kissed and I gripped his shirt with small tugs to it as I enjoyed the buzz of it all. Our lazy kiss stopped as I finally calmed enough and he let out a deep breath.

"I really can't control myself with you, yoi." A look was there as he let out a soft chuckle and a thumb was rubbing to my cheek. "I was planning to just make out with you…" This heat of embarrassment went through me at those words, realizing I may have been the one to instigate further interaction and he chuckled lightly. "It's fine, Ace. I completely lost it when I noticed you were feeling just as good as I was." Lips chastely found mine and I felt the flutters in me as he pulled back with a smile.

"S-Sorry…" I mumbled with a bit of a frown since I didn't even try that hard to hold back. A chuckle left him as he moved to have arms rest around my waist whilst staring to me with a smirk.

"I guess it's more on me for not controlling myself in the bathroom." A flustering was in me at the reminder and he chuckled as I could feel my hormones flare.

"Stupid pineapple…" I muttered whilst looking away and he chortled at that before shifting with a huff.

"Let me borrow some shorts, yoi." That had me chuckle as I found it a little funny that he was trying hard to act stoic, but that red on his cheeks said otherwise.

"Alright, if you want I have to do laundry anyways. It should be done before you go home." I let myself flow into a more casual conversation and tried to calm my nerves as he soon let me shift so we could untangle ourselves.

"If you could? It's bad enough Izo is going to be prying at me."

"Please give in first." I gave him a look and he laughed lightly before a hand was moving to have fingers thread through my hair affectionately, surprising me a little.

"I see my brother has been pestering both sides?" A nervous grin was on me as it was like I was admitting to already liking him and then I realized something.

 _Marco liked me? How long though?_

"Let me get you clothes, you can use the bathroom and I will use my bedroom." I nervously moved to my room as I tried to make it not obvious on how flustered I felt. Sabo was going to make fun of me because there is no way I wouldn't spill to him about this. Finding some temporary shorts, I put them on the counter before letting him know. "They're on the counter by the sink!" My voice was only a little raised as I moved into my bedroom, closing the door and began rubbing to my face in complete shock of it all.

 _I humped my crush!_

Like, fuck, _fuck_ , **fuck**! Isn't that a bit too fast for people?! Marco said he only meant a make out session and my body pressed further. Well, he did say it was alright, he couldn't control himself either and he looked absolutely pleased with the outcome as well. Then there was the fact that I moaned so lewdly and if that isn't embarrassing enough!

 _Ugh, just change, Ace! We can sort this out later!_

Different clothes were on me as I picked up some clothes and shoved them in my hamper. I moved with it out into the hall as Marco was standing there in a pair of my gym shorts and blue eyes found me. Every bit of me forced a calm as I grinned whilst shaking the basket. He put his own pants and underwear in the pile. I began moving to the living room, him following before stopping to set the basket down and moving to my kitchen to go in a cabinet. I searched for my bag with my soaps and dryer sheets before putting the bag strap over my head.

"It won't take long since I don't have as much to do." I commented whilst going back to the living room and picking up my basket. "You don't have to come down with me, I'm just going to put it in the washer and come back up." The words left me as he had slipped on his shoes and gave a raised eyebrow to me.

"Do you always leave your clothes?" The question came out as he stood next to me, a hint of him coming along and I shrugged before going for my door.

"No one bothers it, plus I know someone who would know immediately." I mention as he soon reached around me, chest pressing to a shoulder blade as he began opening the door for me. A deep breath was there to keep myself at bay and we moved down the hall to the stairs.

"Sounds like it has happened?"

"The guy was a creep; it was also an accident." I comment as if it was nothing and this noise left him in distaste.

"What? They stole your underwear?" My feet paused and I gave him a look, cheeks flushing and he gave a more questioning look before realizing something with a smirk. "Oh, I see. Mistaken?"

"I don't know how!" A scoff left me as I continued down the stairs and he was chuckling behind me. We found the laundry room as I soon heard a thumping and hum.

"Hey, my hot-headed bae!" I looked over to see a woman with dyed pink hair up in a ponytail for the day. Legs were out as she never was one to sit like a lady and her usual pajama shorts were on her, about showing her underwear off and a blue tank top was there.

"Run out of clean bras again?" I asked out whilst finding the washer next to her as she was looking to my guest, but grinned to me nonetheless after a second.

"Mah, they are perky enough, ya know?"

"Goodness, don't remind me." I whined thinking back to when I essentially seen her naked and it was embarrassing, but I was also shielding her as she changed.

"Gagging yet?"

"Close." A laugh left her as I began dumping clothes into the washer and she shifted a bit as the one she was on shook her a bit.

"So, who are you, hottie blondie?" A sigh left me at the nickname used and a chuckle was in the air.

"Marco."

"Oh?" I punched her thigh as she laughed and I hid my embarrassment as I got soap in the washer. "I'm Bonney. Now tell me who this dark-haired male was trying to get your pants off?" A laugh left me as I knew she would already know and soon turned the dial whilst pushing start.

"His brother wanted to see my tattoo." She made an affirmed tone of understanding and I soon noticed Marco looking amused.

"Those look like Ace's shorts," the inquiry left Bonney as she looked to be a curious feline and eyed Marco in scrutiny.

"Holy fuck, Bonney, you _have_ been staring at my ass!" I complained playfully as she laughed whilst smacking to my shoulder and grinned.

"You like it, mixed bitch!" A tongue came out towards me as I scoffed with arms crossed and she pulled me over, making me whine. "Come here, bae. Let me check you over!"

"Damn it, Bon!" The complaint left me as Marco was laughing at our interactions and soon seemed curious.

"You never mentioned about her." A smack was to the back of my head after those words and I whined.

"I'm insulted."

"Shut it, granny." I remarked back and she was smiling, teeth showing brilliantly.

"What was that, my bikini babe?" A scoff left me as I hated when she would bring it up too, but I did remark on certain days with her back up granny panties.

"At least my curtains and drapes match." This twitch of an eyebrow was there as legs soon crushed around my chest and she pulled me closer to ruffle hair.

"Come here, mixed bitch!" My hand slapped to her thigh as I complained out whilst soon squirming away to get free with huffs. "Besides, I prefer hardwood!"

"Oh gross, Bon! I don't need that image!"

"What? Don't want a smooth ride?" A flush was on my cheeks at the mention of such things as I rolled eyes and she was laughing. The washer under her stopped and buzzed out which had her jump off. "Oh I know, you bareback rider."

"Carpet muncher." The body tensed and she looked to me with a smirk. We both thoroughly enjoyed our name calling, since we were both highly inappropriate about it.

"Do you want me to comment, mixed bitch?" I glared to her in threat as she grinned in victory as I sighed out. Then I heard a snort next to me, making me look to Marco who stared in amusement and I showed a pout.

"This is why I said you didn't have to come down with me."

"I find it highly entertaining." A scoff left me at hearing those words and Bonney moved the last bit of her clothes to the dryer next to the washer. She moved and soon pulled me over by the shirt as she reached into my bag and I rolled eyes.

"Could have asked."

"You like when I just take over command." The words were so casual, but she knew how I was and to say that in front of Marco made me nervous. Now that I think about it, everything has made me embarrassed on what the blonde thought now.

"I'm not like Kidd."

"I don't know… you two are similar, but you are definitely more playful." A finger tapped to my chest after she closed the dryer door and I gave her a look. "Anytime, mixed bitch."

"Once I'm done gagging—sure." A laugh left her as I acted unfazed and soon laughed with her. I watched her jump up on the dryer, pressing the button to start. "I'll be back to switch my stuff over; you enjoy your ride." The words left me as I moved to have my basket on top of the washer I was using and she was grinning with a leg propping up onto the dryer.

"You and blondie could always join."

"Gagging, Bon." A laugh left her at my words and soon grinned as I began leaving, Marco merely following behind.

"It was nice meeting you, bae's blondie!"

"Bonney!" The shout left me as she cracked up, falling over to kick legs out and I let out a frustrated noise as I quickly left the room. Calming myself, Marco was chortling in amusement as I groaned slightly.

"She definitely doesn't hold back, does she?" The question left him as we moved up the stairs and I gave him a look of exasperation, making him laugh lightly.

"No, especially when I got my tattoo done. She pulled my pants down in the hallway." An eyebrow was raised in question and I laughed at that as we soon found my door. "My hands were holding groceries and take out, caught off guard so she timed it perfectly really." We entered my apartment as I moved in to put my bag to the small table by my door, on top of the mail there.

"Why did she call you mixed bitch, yoi?" I tensed a little on that as I looked to him with a slight frown.

"She's just messing with me is all." I commented before moving to the living room and he followed to join me on the couch. The show was some pranking one and I let out a breath whilst rubbing a hand to my neck. "Sorry for our words down there."

"Jiru can get like that sometimes, it's alright." A snort left me at hearing that and soon I noticed him looking to me. "Are you bisexual?" This had me shift as I licked lips nervously and feet moved to prop on to the couch with me.

"I guess so… I don't really care about gender, though." My hand waved out as to explain somewhat and he looked a bit surprised before humming. A smirk was there on his face and, damn it, he needed to stop looking attractive when doing it. Part of me hoped he wouldn't ask if a deeper meaning was behind the bitch part since Bonney thinks it funny to call me the submissive kind in a relationship. I don't even know, but I wasn't going to inquire on it with her or Sabo about it.

That's the last thing I need.

"Izo is going to throttle Thatch, _again_." The words had me glance over as Marco was on his phone with a sigh and seemed a bit irritated. "I need to go."

"If you come by tomorrow they will be clean and ready for you or I can on Monday." The words left me as I was a bit disappointed, but didn't let it show as he glared to his phone whilst typing.

"Yeah, sorry." A breath left him and he soon looked to me as I laughed with a hand waving out.

"Not a big deal, I get it! I used to have to drag Luffy off from trying to get a pet tiger, so I know how it is." A questioning look was there at my words before he shook his head and I laughed. "Go before Thatch is forced into a dress."

"Wouldn't be a first, yoi."

"Oh, that poor man." We laughed at my words and I soon moved to get up, but he pushed at my shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ace." A smile was on me before he shifted a bit and then was moving away with a smile.

"Sure, remind Thatch about the drinks!" The words left me as I turned to watch the blonde leave and he waved a hand out to the side.

"I will! See ya!" My eyes were staring to a certain ass that looked divine in my shorts and I grinned.

"See ya!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sadly, he couldn't come over the next day, Izo saying that their Pops made him help with something. The crossdresser teased me a little on being disappointed on that and was going to grill me on what happened, but Thatch saved the day by being there. Thatch _actually_ made us some lunch, bringing ingredients for it and, damn, it was good! Who knew the guy was some, like, master chef? So, we spent the day chattering, Izo gossiping in waves as I hadn't heard any of it. That was a lot to take in, but I merely listened whilst Thatch would make comments. It was a nice day of hanging out with friends and by the end of it, Izo told Thatch to bail first. His brother was whining, but shush right up when Izo promised to bail him out of the next thing that came up.

"Sorry, bye!" A laugh left me as Thatch was already moving to get out of my apartment, Izo and I not even getting up from the couch. Once the door closed, Izo was doing a pawing motion in my direction.

"Spill." The prying showed as I complained to him about cornering me and that I was so going to throttle Thatch later.

"From yesterday?"

"No from last year… _Yes, yesterday_!" This chuckle left me as I sighed out with a slight frown.

"Well, he met Bonney, so that was extremely eventful since she has no filter and that means I have no filter."

"Bonney? Who's Bonney?" The glare showed in wanting to know and I waved a hand with a laugh.

"Neighbor, she is like the buildings gossiper, she knows everything going on and I talk to her when doing laundry." A shrug left me as he seemed to be thinking on what I told him before harshly smacking me with his fan.

"Don't side track me! Those were definitely _your_ shorts and he _so_ did not spill something on them! I could practically tell he didn't have any underwear on!" A laugh left me as I tried to get him to stop smacking me with his fan and soon calmed down with a flush on my face.

"We… sort of… like, made out?"

"You had to change from making out?" A look of disbelief was there and I felt embarrassment flare through me as I rubbed to my head. " _Oh_ , you guys bumped in clothes?"

"Why do you have to be so blunt on it?!" Embarrassment was flourishing through me as I rubbed to my face as he laughed out with the fan smacking to my shoulder.

"I can change that **b** to an **h** _real_ fast." I looked to him as I was shocked that he was being so _okay_ with this.

"That was all, okay? We made out, he went with me to the laundry mat to meet Bonney—who completely did not help me—and then you and Thatch did something so he had to leave." A look was there as he glared to the side with the fan flaring out to cover the scowl on his lips.

"I am going to destroy him." I actually felt bad for Thatch at that moment before brown orbs snapped back to me. "So, that was it? Did he give you a goodbye kiss or anything?" A frown found me as I hadn't thought about that and he hummed out. "That boy, I'm going to smack him."

"I-I'm not really sure what's going on…" I answered truthfully and this look was there in surprise as I crossed arms whilst facing forward on the couch. "We haven't really established anything…" The frown stayed as I had thought on it a little, we just kind of did things and I heard a sigh.

"You two need to establish one first before doing too much more, no matter how frenzied you both are for the other." A flush found me at hearing those words and I looked to the dark-haired male sitting with a look to me.

"I-I know… Sabo's already grilled me on it all, but I've never…" Words trailed off in embarrassment as I moved the arches of my feet to rest on the coffee table.

"Well, it's not your fault, Marco knows better." A scoff left him, making me chuckle a little before sighing out and giving a smile.

"Thanks, Izo…"

"Oh? For?"

"Being a bit more understanding, my brother kind of gets a bit put off when mentioning too much and I don't want to tell _that_ much detail to Bonney." I mentioned as I looked to my friend and he was smiling to me.

"Of course, Ace. That's what friends are for, though Thatch might threaten to spoon his eyes out." A laugh left me at hearing that and then a hand was resting to my shoulder. "Anyways, I love _all_ juicy details." I cracked up at that even more as I was grinning big and he was soon joining in.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _Ugh, what did I do?!_

Marco and I haven't even touched on the subject again and I was starting to wonder if I _did_ fuck up. By Tuesday it was evident that he was sort of avoiding me. It kind of hurt a little because I mean… I thought things were going to _actually_ happen and maybe work out, but now… I feel like I have the fucking plague! Izo wasn't sure either, saying he was trying to get through the other at home, but he was shutting himself off pretty well. The blonde was sitting other places during lunch, too, and that said a lot since I sat with their other brothers and friends now. Jozu at one point commented about it on Tuesday and I held back my own questioning. None of them knew why, but he was avoiding me and I felt thoroughly used right now.

So many thoughts went through my head on what the hell I did wrong—since he never looked uncomfortable—and it was frustrating. I even tried talking to him casually in the hall to class one day and he practically _ignored_ me. Like, I'm not that fucking blind! Plus, it was obvious since others gossiped on it trying to figure out what _I_ did to upset Marco; never the other way around. Though, I highly support them on what they think because I was confused as hell as well.

 _This is why I loved being invisible…_

Wednesday had me doing so, ghosting through the day and avoiding the lunchroom. Especially since I noticed Marco at the lunch table talking to our friends and knew he would just walk off if I showed up. They were his family and friends first, I had no right to drive him away like that. Plus, Teach and Squard had been almost interrogating me on what I did to make the blonde act like that. I learned _real_ quick that they don't care for people who were not straight, so I made sure to stay as far away from that subject. It was restricting, not being able to be myself, and it brought no comfort that I was myself with Marco and now he won't even look at me.

 _ **Gods, it hurt…**_

The last hour of the day, I sat close to the classroom door and I could practically feel Thatch looking at me in concern. I was starting to close myself off again and they knew it. Hell, _I_ knew it. But I was hurt to know someone I deemed good enough to get my hopes up just completely avoid me. When the bell rang for the end of the day, I was out the door before the teacher finished his words and just left the school.

Wondering aimlessly through the town, school bag about dragging, I took in the place as I somewhat made my way home. I took extra roads every time I thought that one of my friends was waiting to talk with me, which was frequent since I only lived like a five to ten-minute walk from school (depending on your walking speed). Izo had me feeling determined and confident that Marco felt the same. Hell, Marco sounded like he liked me too and then this? It was disheartening and I sighed out in exasperation whilst moving along.

 _Then my week got worse…_

"Ace, let's talk for a minute?" Teach and Squard were there, not sure if they were trying to find me or not, but they weren't holding friendly appearances.

"I already told you guys, I don't know what Marco's deal is. If I knew I would apologize for whatever it is." I commented to try and avoid what I thought was to come, but it was not my lucky day. Teach approached me as I took a step away, feeling the threat there, and he soon grabbed my arm with a strained smile.

"Let's just talk."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Oh gods, Ace, what happened?!" Izo was at my home, waiting outside of my apartment as I expected in the first place, but not still lingering. I winced when he grabbed to my shoulder and he looked concerned with his hand shifting away to not hurt me anymore.

"It's nothing…" The words left me as I felt so sore and wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball somewhere. What happened played out in my head as I tried to ignore everything said, but I couldn't.

"What do you mean _nothing_? This is awful!" A grimace was on me as I pushed him away with a pained noise leaving me.

"Just leave me alone! I'm no one important! I don't want to talk to any of you again! And Marco can go fuck himself!" The words left me loudly as I soon pushed to get my door unlocked and went into my apartment whilst closing it behind me. My back found the door, locking it, before letting my body slide down and I moved hands to my hair. I curled in on myself as I hurt so much from the beating I received and couldn't fight too much back as I was held down.

" _Keep away from our friends!"_

" _We don't want your sickness to rub off!"_

" _It's like a disease!"_

" _Damn faggot!"_

" _Go whore around with someone else!"_

A pained sob left me as I began to tremble and I covered my face with my hands as I cried. The words echoing through my head and I knew that they must leave Izo alone because of being a brother of their friends. I was free game though; I didn't belong in a spot and they just needed someone to push around. It worked because I was physically and emotionally hurting by all the events that have happened.

 _ **Why did I do this to myself?**_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I bailed on school the next day, feeling too sore and just… _exhausted_. Like, **mentally** exhausted. My chest still clenched with anxiety and I tried my best to ignore my phone that blew up with numerous calls and messages. They were all from Thatch and Izo, me checking them over anyways and they were confused or concerned.

When getting up for the third time to go to the bathroom, I stopped to look in my mirror and noticed the bruising showing purple on my cheek, giving me a slight black eye. My lip was split and still a little swollen, but not as bad as yesterday. It would take a while to fully examine each bruise, most under my clothes, and I merely moved to use the restroom.

Knowing I needed to munch on something, I moved through my home with my phone in my pocket. I could at least fake my happiness for my brothers, them not even aware on what's been going on with me. I kept it that way and was trying to figure out if I should even dare to bail this weekend on going. They would no doubt bug me or even threaten to come over, but I just didn't want to go anywhere or see anyone for that matter really.

The message buzzed a specific tone as I looked to the clock, knowing it wasn't my brothers since they had curricular activities after school today and it was a bit before school got out for the day, but checked it anyways. I paused in my steps going to the living room as I looked to the name on my phone. A cringe went through me as I looked to the message and just wanted to throw my phone. I meant it when I said I didn't want to see anyone, but… I still felt the need to when seeing those words.

A sigh left me as I moved to set my food and drink down as I moved to my door, figuring I could leave the chain on at least. Unlocking the door, I slowly opened it and let the chain stop it. Silence followed as I stayed with my head to the door as I didn't want to peer out.

"Is that all I get?" Hearing the tone made me grimace with my chest clenching and eyes squeezed shut with teeth gritting. I hated hearing his voice, but at the same time, I relished in it.

"I don't really think you deserve more." I spoke lowly, sounding heartbroken enough as it is and I heard a wince on the other side.

"Ace, I didn't…" A sigh came out as he seemed to be thinking over everything and soon a thump was lightly on the door. "I _overthink_ **a lot** , okay? I was thinking too much on it all and was a bit… just a little… jealous." This noise of confusion left me at hearing those words and he sighed out again with a groan. "I'm an idiot, yoi… A big fucking idiot… The biggest idiot on this planet for what I did."

"Jealous of who?"

" _You,_ since you seemed to show so well on how you liked me and I felt like I wasn't portraying enough back or too much since I didn't mean to push you in a corner like in the bathroom." Surprise was through me as I let out a light laugh and he let a short complaint leave him. "It's not funny, yoi."

"I'm hardly the person to be jealous of… I've been freaking out the entire time because I thought I pushed you too much…" It got silent and he groaned out again. "I literally thought I was asexual until sometime last year…"

"You've liked me since last year?" Embarrassment was through me as I whined lightly and caused him to chuckle lightly. "Well I definitely feel like an ass… You were already sure and here I was thinking that maybe…" There was this pause as if he wondered on something before sighing out heavily. "I don't know anymore… I'm just sorry, Ace. I was trying to figure everything out and every time I saw you, everything stirred and fogged my mind, yoi. It was like I couldn't think straight with you and I haven't felt like _this_ towards anyone else. I didn't want to dump everything onto you… and I'm an idiot. Of course, I'm an idiot…" The last part was more mumbled and I smiled at that before shifting the door so I could unlock the chain. When opening the door again I stood there to look to him and this surprise showed as blue orbs seemed to sharpen in worry. "Wha—?" Hands moved to cup my face and I winced as he looked to my bruised cheek. I shifted hands to slowly move him to the side as I turned with him and soon closed my door and locked it for now.

"Someone had found out that I did something…" I told him truthfully as he looked so worried and then he seemed to focus to my eyes with a curious look.

" _Did_ what?"

"To you that wasn't very ideal for them." Confusion showed and I sighed out whilst grasping his wrists. "Not everyone is as open about someone being more with someone of the same gender."

"Who?" A grimace was on me at the simple question and his eyebrows raised. "I know them, don't I?"

"Marco, it's not a big deal." I commented and soon his hands moved and were pulling up at my shirt. My hands moved to stop him, but I was pushed to the wall, jolting with a wince and soon he had my shirt up.

Blue orbs seemed to darken in anger as he tried to keep his breathing calm, but his jaw tightened and his hands were shaking lightly. Those hands moved as he cupped my face and soon was pressing into my lips with his and I groaned at the pressure to the wound, but I grasped his shirt as I pressed back in. Pulling back, I caught my breath as I heard a frustrated breath, borderline growl.

"I'm going to kick their asses." Surprise flared through me as he began moving to the door and I panicked lightly as I slipped on some shoes, being sandals that went over the tops of my feet. I grabbed my apartment key as I followed him, ignoring a look from Bonney as she looked worried on my appearance. I gave a hand out to explain later and followed quickly after a fast walking blonde.

Catching up to him, a hand was grasping to mine as he dragged me along towards the school. I didn't live far from the school in all reality, but it was a five-minute walk fueled with his anger. It was no use trying to talk as he kept a firm grip to my hand and I hate to admit that I was enjoying it. Like, I shouldn't because he had that look on his face that he would beat someone into the ground, but I did. Liking the fact that he was getting angry over what someone did to _me_ and that enough made my stomach fluttered. We found the school grounds, classes seeming to just got out and he paused in his steps as he looked to me.

"It was Teach and Squard, right?" I pursed lips, not wanting to answer but the look he gave me spoke volumes and I slowly nodded. "That's what I thought."

A few people noticed us in curiosity as he was dragging me a bit more towards the school and I felt a bit awkward and embarrassed. Noticing ahead, Thatch and Izo were talking with Jozu who looked indifferent as always before noticing us with surprise. Izo being able to catch these things noticed and was smiling in our direction before questioning. They waited as we got close enough and Izo looked like he was about to speak and Thatch looked to about to come over to me as he looked worried.

That's when Teach and Squard were walking up from behind them, a little to the side, and Marco let go to break into a run.

"M-Marco! Wait!" I shouted as he soon squared Teach in the face with his fist and people were looking on in surprise.

"What the fuck, man?!" Squard shouted as I moved fingers through my hair in exasperation on what just happened. Marco was grasping Squard by the shirt as he was practically growling.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?!" The blonde on a rampage shouted as Teach was sitting up on the ground and eyes automatically found me with glares from the two. I cringed at the looks and soon, to my surprise, Jozu stood before me with arms crossed as he facing towards me, but I noticed Izo and Thatch shift as well behind him.

" _You two_ hurt Ace?!" Izo practically screeched in anger and I was surprised at the sudden defense and protectiveness they had for me.

 _No… they have been showing me that already…_

"We were doing what was right! It was evident that he was causing problems in the group!"

"We wanted to fix the main source!" They had argued back and the next words I heard made me fill with warmth.

"Don't you _dare_ call my boyfriend a problem!" The words made me tingle as Marco just called me that and I was practically smiling, but tried to hold it back as this is a serious situation.

"What's going on?!" A voice of one of the teachers asked out in a firm tone, only saved for when he was showing authority. It was rare to hear since the teacher is so carefree and childish at times. "You know there is no fighting on school grounds!"

"I'm going to tear them a new one, that's what's going on!" Izo shouted as I heard movement with Thatch holding back his brother who was in no way thinking clearly. "Don't think you can just hurt our friend and then get away with it!" Feet were moving and I was startled as Benn was standing there with a look to me.

"Portgas seems to be the one to have gotten hurt, Shanks."

"What?!" The other teacher replied and was moving as Jozu shifted so I could see the redhead and he gapped a little. "My pupil~!"

"Oh please…" I complained with eyes rolling away and soon there was shifting as Marco had come back over. Teach and Squard were still glaring daggers at me, but I ignored it when Marco was back next to me.

"I take responsibility for what I have done and you might as well just report it and tell Pops because we are leaving before I do anything worse, yoi." The blonde spoke out with a tense jaw and a hand was in mine again. I looked to Shanks in slight worry as he sighed out with a hand rubbing to his head and Benn was the one to speak loudly enough for the other two to hear.

"We will deal with this all tomorrow, everyone's parents present."

"Oh gods, not gramps…" I practically whispered and Shanks gave a look of pity.

"Sorry, don't have a choice." A groan left me as I leaned my head in exasperation before feeling tugs to my hand.

"Fine, tomorrow." This smile found me as Marco began leading me back out of the school grounds and I heard other feet. "Let's go, you too Jiru!"

"Right behind you all!" A laugh was heard as I hadn't even noticed when he appeared, but my friends were all behind us following back to my house.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Each word came with a loud 'thwack' as Marco winced every time and tried to fend off his brother.

"Stop it, Izo!"

"You shouldn't have been so _stupid_!" The hand in mine gripped firmly as the blonde glared to his brother and the others chuckled in amusement.

"Stupid on which aspect? Punching Teach so bluntly or for upsetting Ace?" This flush was to my cheeks on when Jiru asked that question and they all had this knowing look there. Oh great, they all knew something had been going on between Marco and I already.

"For upsetting Ace, _obviously_!" Izo commented whilst thwacking Marco another time for good measure before he seemed satisfied for now. My boyfriend rested against my side more with a glare to his brother and I laughed at that.

A pull my cheek was there as he scowled, "shut it, brat."

"Teach deserved _way_ more than that and Squard too!" Thatch complained out as Marco situated to be sitting better whilst keeping our hands together, showing a firm grip.

"They had already been acting weird," Jozu commented calmly with arms crossed as he sat on the floor with legs crossed.

"What?! Why didn't you mention something?!" Izo asked as he was standing and shifting with his fan fluttering furiously at his face.

"Come on, Izo." Jiru commented whilst waving hands out and I sighed lightly in thought on the meeting tomorrow.

"My gramps is going to throttle me." I put my head back with an exasperated noise leaving me and Marco chortled lightly.

"I wouldn't be too worried, nothing is your fault and Pops will most likely deal with it mostly." My boyfriend reassured me as I rolled my head to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Right, gramps _and_ not worried, unfathomable." I muttered with my free hand rubbing to my temple and groaned at my body being sore still.

"Who is your grandfather anyways?" Jiru asked curiously as I soon straightened up, stopping the wince from leaving me; too much adrenaline and it was crashing.

"Monkey Garp." They all looked to me in surprise and I frowned lightly to them. "What?"

"That crazy bastard?" A laugh left me at hearing that leave Jiru as the others stared and I shrugged a bit.

"If you want to be all blood technical, he's Lu's grandfather. I was taken in after I was born, so…" Another shrug left me as it was self-explanatory and they stared.

"Curiel is under him right now, if I'm correct."

"Yeah, and he says it's _never_ boring." That made me laugh before propping a foot up onto a knee. My phone went off and we looked at it as it sat on the coffee table and the song theme was that of The Imperial March. Stares were to me as I groaned and shifted to hold it up with a grimace. Getting up, I quickly moved to my hallway as I answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Explain!"_ I ruffled my hair at the firm tone and at the same time I could hear the ocean, knowing he had been on a ship.

"Did you seriously raise the ship for this?! How did you even get told so fast out in the ocean anyways?!" I asked out fervently and he let out a laugh as it was a common question from us.

" _I have my ways, now explain before I start my assumptions!"_

"Basically, these two guys beat the snot out of me and my friend got mad and punched one of them." I explained in short whilst I heard movements and turned to see my friends making signals of leaving. A smile was on me as I waved to them and Marco was moving towards me.

" _You let someone beat you up?!"_

"Is that what you are seriously concerned over?!" I asked out and this laugh left him, grainy sounding since the signal could be spotty sometimes. My apartment door closed and Marco came over to shift and was behind me to grasp me in a hold. "Listen, it's not a big deal. Marco said his Pops would most likely settle it."

" _Ah? Newgate? Gahahaha! I really do have nothing to worry about!"_ Confusion left me on how he knew my boyfriend's father, but didn't ask. _"Very well, ungrateful grandson."_ I rolled eyes hearing that, knowing it was his way of being nice. _"Stay out of trouble, it's hard to get a helicopter out here."_

"Oh geez…" I groaned in disbelief and he was laughing before it spotted a little. "I'll let you go, Gramps."

" _Stay out of trouble! I have to call your brother as well."_

"Oh goodness, what did Lu do now?"

" _Not him this time, gahahaha! Stay out of trouble!"_ The phone disconnected and I was staring to it in surprise.

"Huh… I never thought I would see the day Sabo got in trouble." A chortle left Marco as his chin rested on my shoulder and I put my phone in my pocket. "I need to lay down or something…" I mention as he soon began moving to soon have us walking towards my bedroom. Chuckles left me as we moved in a silly manner to my bedroom and I rocked us unnecessarily. We both found ourselves laughing by the time in my room and I grabbed his arms to shift before we landed sideways on top of my bed.

"This is hardly comfortable."

"Tough, stupid." I messed with him and was catching myself as I kind of hurt from doing that. A hand rubbed to my side and this low groan left me as he soon began shifting so I was facing him. This frown was on me as the final bit of my adrenaline felt like it drained from me. "Marco…?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not going to ignore me again… are you?" I asked softly and this pained look was there as he smiled with a hand brushing my hair out of my face.

"Of course not, yoi. I'm done with being stupid." A smile found me as I had a hand tugging to his shirt and he chortled before scooting closer. I moved my face to press to him as I closed eyes and relaxed against him.

"Good, I really like you…"

"I hope so since I said you were my boyfriend in front of the whole school." A snort left me with a flaring blush over cheeks and he rubbed to my side again. "Which is fine, right?"

"It's perfect."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The meeting with the school was crazy and we attended school after Marco's Pops handled the situation. It was fine with me and was glad Garp mentioned to the school that he would leave it in Newgate's hands. Meeting the man was a different story as he praised me for reigning in his son for something good in his life. Marco, of course, complained and I was shocked by the words. Nonetheless, the meeting had been over with and we attended classes, making it to third and fourth period.

The school was in a flurry of gossip and when I was headed for lunch, stares were at me in question. It made me roll eyes and ignore them, especially when a certain blonde found himself next to me with a smile. A fluster was in my chest as I smiled back to him and we moved to my locker. Simple talk left us, mentioning the ridiculous whispers, and then as we began for the lunch room—a hand was in mine. That shocked me, not expecting him to boldly do something, but other couples were allowed to do this. It was a compromise for the school, allowing hand holding and hugs to keep us 'at bay'.

"How are you feeling?" The question was there as he entwined our fingers better and I fought down the blush.

"Sore, but alright…" I mentioned before groaning lightly with my free hand moving through my hair, wincing as ribs didn't like the shifting. "Ugh, no, fuck… I feel like a truck hit me into a wall." I mention in slight exhaustion as we soon found the cafeteria. A snort left him as he led me along to the line and I could feel more people staring. It made me nervous and I moved a bit closer to him with a grip.

"They will get over it within a week, don't worry too much."

"I doubt it, no one's proudly had a gay relationship in front of the school." I mention lightly whilst we got to the part to get a tray and I held it with both hands and had to set it down. I was extremely sore and, at some points, Marco helped get something nonchalantly.

It was a simple gesture that had others nearby flourish and I sighed out whilst following behind my boyfriend. We sat down with the others who were already there. Izo completely gushed in excitement that we weren't going to be quiet and I merely had my chair near Marco. Luckily, he wasn't suspended from school, but neither were the other two. Teach and Squard were glaring daggers my way. I virtually took their friends away and now they were merely being snide.

At one point, I finished my food and rested my head to Marco's shoulder as I felt exhausted. My friends let me rest like that, making no comment and that meant Izo left it be as well. It was nice being able to show myself and Marco has always been on my mind somewhere. Now, he's actually physically there, a hand even moving to rub my back as I rested against him. It was evident the school would be talking for a long while and I merely let the peace next to me fill through the cracks—especially since Sabo is going to have a _field_ day when I tell him everything.

Life really isn't how it always seems.


End file.
